1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchor devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved anchor device designed for use in lakes, ponds, and swimming pools for securing inflatable rafts and cushions in a desired location. Individuals sunbathing on inflatable rafts and cushions are prone to drift from their desired location because of wind and water currents. In swimming pools, this results in the bumping of the rafts or cushions into the walls of the pool or into other individuals. In a lake or pond, this drifting can be dangerous. Also, individuals sunbathing on such inflatable rafts and cushions require a storage area for their keys and other personal belongings and also require a beverage container holder. In order to solve all of these problems, the present invention provides an anchor device which includes a compartmentalized tray having an adjustable sunshade and a plurality of storage compartments. It is safe to use in all types of pools and has no sharp edges to cut or perforate plastic liners. On the beach or poolside the anchor device will hold blankets, towels or mats in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of anchor devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an anchor device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 181,102, which issued to F. Kurt et al on Oct. 1, 1957. This patent discloses a generally cylindrical mooring buoy having an anchor rope attaching loop and a central flag staff. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 191,726, which issued to J. Divietro on Nov. 7, 1961, discloses an anchor having a conically tapered body portion with a plurality of radially extending projections. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,796, which issued to J. Christiansen on July 30, 1963, discloses an inflatable flag for use by divers. The device includes a strap attaching loop and a generally rectangular flag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,485, which issued to C. Shepherd on Jan. 11, 1966, discloses a buoy having a generally frustoconical body portion provided with a pair of attaching loops at opposite ends thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,525, which issued to C. Hutton on Jan. 18, 1966, discloses a boat anchor having a generally rectangular body portion provided with a plurality of spaced radial projections. An attaching loop for securement of an anchor rope is connected at one end of the rectangular body portion.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a suitable restraint for use by sunbathers on inflatable rafts and cushions. Additionally, none of the aforesaid anchor devices provide a circular compartmentalized storage tray having an attached adjustable sunshade. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of anchor devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such anchor devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.